digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Agunimon
Agunimon I can't find any proof that his Japanese name is romanized as Agnimon, and in fact I found a japanese fansite that romanizes it as Agunimon. Also, I can't source these techs: *'Fire Dash' (Fire Slide): Runs fast enough to leave a blazing trail of fire behind him. *'Crimson Knuckle': Flames engulf his fists as he hits the opponent with his fist. *'Burning Slicer': A sword of flames comes out of his fist and he slices his enemies. *'Vortex Strike': A flaming tornado flies out of the sky and he pushes it toward the target. *'Blaze Shoot': His hands shoot a large blaze. *'Salamanrider Kick': A flame engulfes his leg as he kicks. *'Gattling Burst': He makes a flame come from his gauntlet. *'Million Gattling Burst': A million flames from his gauntlet. *'Blaze Gust': A great flame wind shoots from his body. If he uses this,he might dedigivolve to Flamemon. *'Elbow Drop': He strikes his enemies with his flaming elbow. *'Blade Shot': His Burning Slicer attack shoots a small flame Twin Attacks *'Shining Burn Slash': A twin attack with Lobomon. Wrap the enemy with a fire dragon, and cut off the enemy with holy light. : See this ! ::That doesn't source them, though. If it mentioned what game they were from, fine, but I need an actual manga/game/v-pet to link them to. 18:43, 23 December 2008 (UTC) ::: Fire Dash, Elbow Drop, Fire Slide are from Digimon Battle Chronicle, which kept their names in the Northern American release, Digimon Rumble Arena 2. The remaining attacks must have come from Battle Spirit 2, but since there is no guide for this game, you'd just have to believe DVR. Question: What is the source of Pyro Punch? I watched the first 6 episodes of season 4 and Agunimon only used Pyro Tornado and Pyro Darts. --Deviate85 00:21, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :I thought I saw it, but I'm thirteen episodes in and can't find it. :| I'm going to need to do a full season watch to find what Burning Salamander turns into. Lanate (talk) 04:40, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Season 4 : Episode 13—Burning Salamander is used, but it's dubbed to Pyro Darts. This is used right when the evil hybrids break into Seraphimon's castle.--Deviate85 05:11, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ::And then Burning Salamander was dubbed Pyro Tornado in episode 17.... :::I have mad hate right now for Burning Salamander, considering it's one of his most prominent moves (ranting cut for effect). TLDR, I'm going through Frontier and noting all of the attack names and their variations, but it's slow going. What I've done so far can be found on the episode talk pages. Lanate (talk) 06:54, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::Finally found it. It was used in episode 27 against IceLeomon. --Deviate85 02:28, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Does Agunimon really never slide to BurningGreymon in the anime or manga? 18:03, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :Um, yes. I thought we were treating Human to Beast and vice-versa as slides though. Rumble Arena 2 explicitly calls it evolution. Lanate (talk) 21:14, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Split? Do we want to split these pages into individual species articles? Since these are not character-based, there's a lot less of a need to keep them united, and if we need some kind of trackback from the Ancient forms to the Spirit forms, we could cite the H and B profiles for something like "and passed its spirit down to X and Y". For EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon, I'm feeling really antsy about listing them solely here. 18:38, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :I wouldn't mind. Lanate (talk) 19:26, June 12, 2012 (UTC)